


¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip!

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura tiene hipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip!

La primera reacción, y también la más sutil, es la de Midorima. Agita un poco la cabeza, como si quisiese asegurarse de que  _no, no está teniendo alucinaciones_  y sigue escuchando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Murasakibara arquea las cejas. Aomine se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras Haizaki, aún menos comedido, empieza a  _llorar_  de la risa. En silencio, no vaya a ser que se vaya a ganar una paliza por listillo.

(Se la iba a ganar de todos modos, porque Haizaki es  _Haizaki_ )

El único decente, para variar, es Akashi, que permanece con su cara de soldado a la espera de órdenes.

Tampoco es que la situación requiriese otro tipo de reacción, por otra parte. Que hipo lo tiene cualquiera,  _incluso_  Nijimura. No es que su papel como capitán lo aísle de la naturaleza humana y lo convierta en un semidiós.

La verdad es que no se espera que esa panda de niñatos entienda algo tan sencillo.

—Que sea un partido amistoso,  _¡hip!_  —el pecho de Nijimura se infla como un sapo—, no quiere decir que os podáis,  _¡hip!_ , dormir en los laureles. ¿Alguna duda?  _Hip_.

Haizaki tiene toda la pinta de querer decir algo, seguramente alguna broma sin gracia, pero la mirada asesina de Nijimura lo frena en seco.  _Bien_. Aun así, por si las moscas, amenaza tanto a Haizaki como a Aomine —ese temblor de labios sigue siendo muy sospechoso— con viajar en el maletero del autobús si no se comportan como es debido.

El rebaño de jugadores va entrando en el autobús y Nijimura, como el buen perro pastor que es, se cerciora de que ninguno se pierda por el camino. Con el nivel que hay ahí, no le extrañaría que alguno pisase el primer escalón y luego no supiese cómo seguir. Akashi se queda a su lado, sin decir nada, y sube tras su capitán, que hipa cada dos o tres segundos.

—Toma, Nijimura-san —Akashi, sentado a su lado, saca una botella de la bolsa y se la ofrece con una sonrisa dócil. Nijimura la mira con desconfianza—. Está sin abrir.

—Eso ya lo,  _¡hip!_ , sé —Nijimura la coge, musitando un gracias torpe y atropellado, y la contempla unos segundos.

¿Para qué le da Akashi un botellín de agua? Tal vez es su forma de decirle a Nijimura que su discurso ha sido motivador, de esos que hacen afrontar los partidos con una perspectiva nueva y diferente, y solo quiere asegurarse de que esa garganta de oro no se seque.

 _Hip_.

…O quizás es por el hipo. No hay que descartar esa opción. Nijimura bebe un sorbo de agua, aguanta la respiración y vuelve a dar otro trago. Se siente nuevo y libre de hipo.

—Vaya, Akashi, siempre estás en todo —sonríe satisfecho, hasta que el diafragma se vuelve a revolucionar—.  _¡Hip!_

Su hipido lo escucha el autobús entero, y no le extrañaría que los conductores de los otros coches también se hiciesen eco. Toda la nación atenta a cómo Nijimura hipa. Increíble.

—¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿A vosotros,  _¡hip!_ , nunca os ha pasado o qué? —por mucho que se indigne, el hipo no se va a marchar así porque así. Se relaja y da otro sorbo.

_Hip._

_Hip. Hip. ¡HIP!_

Nijimura pierde la paciencia. Tiene ganas de agarrar la botella y arrojársela al dios del hipo por ensañarse de esa forma con él. A ese paso, llegaría al partido y estaría hipando como un burro en medio de la cancha. Ya lo veía venir.

Akashi, con una sonrisa enigmática, bebe un poco. Nijimura se da cuenta de que es la misma botella de la que ha bebido él hace nada  y no puede evitar pensar en lo descocado que puede llegar a ser Akashi. Eso o inocente de más.

No sabe qué prefiere creer.

 _Hip_.

Observa sus labios sonrosados y Akashi, que es como es, lo mira de refilón con unos ojos que ya lo dicen todo. Nijimura se sonroja muy a su pesar, no sabe si por la vergüenza del hipo o por acabar de darse un beso indirecto con su vicecapitán, y mira hacia otro lado. Le duele el labio de tanto fruncirlo.

¿Qué es, una niña de primaria? Eso de los besos indirectos es una tontería. Quizás ni se habría puesto así si Akashi no hubiese empezado a jugar a las miraditas. Niño del demonio.

—Nijimura-san.

— _Hip_.

Eso significa “adelante, habla” en el idioma de Nijimura.

—Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto —Akashi agacha la cabeza y clava la vista en sus manos, reposadas en su regazo— y creo que debería dejar el equipo.

El corazón de Nijimura deja de latir. Pese a que acaba de beberse media botella de agua, nota los labios agrietados y la garganta árida. Solo sabe que sigue con vida por cómo Akashi respira, tan calmado que cualquiera diría que el asunto se la trae al pairo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—El tiempo que dedico al baloncesto repercute en mis notas. Mis resultados académicos son mi prioridad —gira la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Nijimura no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir.  _No quiere_  que Akashi se marche, ¡claro que no! ¿Pero qué va a hacer? ¿Decirle que se quede y que tire su futuro brillante por la borda?

¿Es culpa de Nijimura por haberle dado demasiadas responsabilidades?

Se pregunta eso y mucho, mucho más, pero pronto se ve golpeado por dos revelaciones: la primera es que en el reflejo de la ventana se puede apreciar la sonrisa de Akashi, esa que dibuja cuando una táctica sale a pedir de boca o cuando Nijimura le revuelve los cabellos tras una victoria merecida.

La segunda, más repentina, es que el hipo se le ha pasado.

No hay que ser un lumbreras para ver que hay una relación directa.

—¡Oye, Akashi, serás…!

—Me alegra ver que se te ha pasado el hipo, Nijimura-san —sigue sonriendo, con la mirada de su reflejo clavándose de lleno en Nijimura.

Sí, Akashi  _está en todo_. Ahora bien, eso no quita que a veces sea un enano de lo más retorcido.

Por suerte, Nijimura tiene la ocasión de cobrar su venganza una semana después. Están Akashi y él solos en el aula de audiovisuales, viendo vídeos del equipo contra el que se enfrentarán en las preliminares.

— _Hip_.

¡Ajá!

Akashi, un poco sorprendido con su propio hipido, se tapa la boca con la mano. Qué injusto. Hasta para tener hipo es elegante y discreto. Suena como una damisela, mientras que lo de Nijimura parecía el Big Bang.

Nijimura lo ve claro. Sonríe con malicia, preparando todos los detalles para llevar a cabo su plan. Espera un rato, en el que Akashi hipea de vez en cuando, para atacar por sorpresa.

— **¡¡BU!!**

Eso lo grita Nijimura. La mirada juzgadora, esa que puede interpretarse como  _eres un crío_  o  _Nijimura-san, por favor, que no eres Aomine Daiki_ , la lanza Akashi.

Es que ni siquiera se asusta. Tiene delito la cosa.

—Nijimura-san… —tiene la cara tan dura como para encima  _suspirar_. Parece más entretenido que decepcionado, al menos— _Hip_.

—Oye, que estoy intentando hacerte un favor.

Akashi detiene el vídeo y toma una bocanada de aire. Nijimura hubiese preferido verlo con los mofletes hinchados, sonrojado por la falta de aire, y los ojos cerrados. Habría estado bastante mono.

Expira, soltando el aire despacio, y presiona un botón para reanudar el vídeo. Nijimura no se lo puede creer. ¡Ha dejado de hipar! ¡Solo  _conteniendo_  la respiración!

—¿Y ya está? ¿No tuviste ni que beber agua? —pregunta Nijimura con una incredulidad apabullante.

—Eso parece.

—Pero bueno, ¿y entonces por qué no me lo dijiste el otro día? ¡La que me habría ahorrado! —Nijimura cruza los brazos, ignorando el partido grabado.

Qué poca vergüenza tiene Akashi, hay que ver. Encima tiene tanto morro como para sonreírse a sí mismo, satisfecho como si acabase de hacer una buena acción, mientras coge una botella de agua de la mesa y bebe un trago.

Nijimura lo observa con una mueca.

—¿Quieres un poco, Nijimura-san? —pregunta con retintín, el muy mocoso, bebiendo con parsimonia y mirando de refilón al  _capitán_.

Y pensar que Nijimura lo veía como una criatura inocente. Le quita la botella de las manos y se bebe de un trago todo lo que queda, que no es mucho, mientras Akashi sigue con esa sonrisilla. Ese mocoso hasta del hipo podía sacar algún tipo de beneficio, en este caso, un  _beso indirecto_. ¿Lo epor? Que Nijimura caía día sí y día también en sus redes.

Miedo le da imaginar cómo sería Akashi en un par de años. Mejor ni pensarlo.


End file.
